1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a tubular cylinder particularly for use in handling webs of plastic film in connection with production of thin plastic film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Production of thin plastic films—e.g. thin packing films—occurs based on a thin plastic bag made by blowing, e.g. with a thickness of 8 μm.
After blowing, the thin plastic bag is worked via a system of rollers into a flattened double plastic bag, e.g. with a width of about 3700 mm. With the object of tensioning wide plastic films in production, special reversing rollers are used as it is very important that the film is kept properly tensioned such that it will not become creased or deformed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,754 discloses a channeled roller, used in association with flexible webs, which is provided with a pressurized gas flow, and which may be used to remove web wrinkles, clean webs, and roller, brake rollers, and hest, cool, moisturize, and dry webs. In operation, gas flow travels through the roller channels and applies non-contact forces to the web, thereby removing wrinkles and providing other types of beneficial web treatment.